


(podfic of) Surprise Toy

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's summary: <i>Lindsey and Gerard are monogamous. He just has sex with other people sometimes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Surprise Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surprise Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232723) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> Writer's notes: _for[Verbyna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbyna/gifts)_

**Length:** 15m:38s  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (14.5 MB) // M4B (14.1 MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/surprise%20toy.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/surprise%20toy.m4b)


End file.
